


Magic

by Taste_of_Suburbia



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Community: femslashficlets, Family, Fluff, Friendship, Hurt Tara, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Moving, Multi, Pre-Slash, Romance, h/c_bingo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-09
Updated: 2015-11-09
Packaged: 2018-04-30 20:44:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5178965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Taste_of_Suburbia/pseuds/Taste_of_Suburbia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Maggie’s warm fingers are on her leg, probing the skin gently. “My Daddy taught me a thing or two,” she explains, misreading Tara’s expression. All Tara wants to tell her is that her fingers are skimming the leg of a traitor.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Magic

**Author's Note:**

> Written for femslashficlets for prompt #032 hurt/comfort.
> 
> Also a fill on my h/c_bingo card for the prompt 'moving.'

Tara’s been ignoring her leg all day: one foot in front of the other, getting to Terminus where she’ll definitely be able to take a rest. Glenn’s finally caught up with Maggie, so she feels like she’s done her part there. Still, the continual throbbing up and down the length of her leg and the splitting headache pumping in unison helps remind her that whatever part she played in reuniting Glenn with his wife, it’s not nearly enough.

While she’s no longer at the front of the group, she manages to keep her pace enough to put her squarely in the middle so as to avoid too much suspicion. They’ve gained three members and the safety in numbers has never been lost on Tara, but she still keeps a close eye on Maggie and Glenn. She’s gotten them back together, now she can protect them.

Rosita alternates between walking behind her and to either side of her. Tara doesn’t look over at her, all she’ll see is her frown and then Rosita will ask the group if they can take a break. Tara doesn’t need breaks and she certainly doesn’t mean to be the center of attention, despite knowing that Rosita is only looking out for her and trying to prevent lasting damage to Tara’s leg.

This isn’t the first time she’s hurt her leg, but it’s definitely the worst of the two memories. She’s been putting too much weight on her other leg, which is cramping up painfully, but she’s as determined to get to Terminus - safety and security - as everyone else is.

Rosita’s now to the right of her, but when Tara looks over she’s peering into the woods. Tara lets out a hard breath, adjusts her backpack and notices how Maggie’s hand curls up perfectly in Glenn’s. She’s never been in love like that and she probably never will be.

They do stop and rest only a quarter of an hour later. Tara sits down in the dirt and the leaves and stretches her leg out in front of her, yet tries to make it seem casual. She considers herself pretty good at schooling her face and acting like everything’s fine. Her sister was always able to call her out on it though, and she misses that.

She has her eyes on Maggie and Glenn one minute, envying how inseparable they seem. Maggie’s kneeling down in front of her the next, pulling her hair back behind her ears. Tara almost jumps, startled that it’s Maggie instead of Rosita.

“Can I take a look?” Maggie’s southern accent is so caring and full of charm that she could ask Tara anything and Tara would obey. She’s not used to others looking after her, but Maggie’s so close to her that Tara can feel the heat of her skin, more soothing than embarrassing. She nods her consent, then Maggie’s warm fingers are on her leg, probing the skin gently. Tara almost crumbles under her touch. “My Daddy taught me a thing or two,” she explains, misreading Tara’s expression. All Tara wants to tell her is that her fingers are skimming the leg of a traitor. “We’re gonna have to wait ‘till we get to Terminus. There’s no supplies left,” Maggie finishes, pulling down the leg of Tara’s jeans. “Can you hold on for a little while longer?”

“Course,” Tara breathes. She notices how Maggie’s fingers are still on her leg, comfortable warmth seeping through the denim.

Maggie’s dirty and there’s dried blood coating her hands, but there is a light in her that shines through. The light fills up Tara’s chest as Maggie presses a small kiss to her lips. Maggie is leaning forward, as if trying to press Tara down into the ground, but Tara’s hands hold onto her shoulders for balance and she doesn’t seem to mind. “Why don’t you walk with us?” Her hand squeezes Tara’s before pulling away and going back to Glenn.

Rosita pops her bubble gum, “You okay?”

Tara nods. She takes Maggie up on her offer and it’s strange, but her leg doesn’t hurt as much as it did five minutes ago. There must be magic in Maggie Greene’s fingers after all.

**FIN**


End file.
